1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a vehicular lamp that uses a light-emitting diode element is known as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-231013. In some cases, a vehicular lamp uses a plurality of light-emitting diode elements, e.g., according to need in light distribution design.
In a vehicular lamp that uses a plurality of light-emitting diode elements, there was a problem that a circuit scale increases, e.g., to control each of the light-emitting diode elements independently, in some cases. In this way, a cost of a vehicular lamp also increased in some cases.